Hey brother
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Parfois, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire, à toi et à Sherlock, soupira-t-il. Enola sourit. Ce que tu as fait, Mycroft? cracha-t-elle. Plutôt ce que tu n'as pas fait. EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toutes!**

**Je me suis toujours demandée ce qui se passerait si Enola Holmes (_Les enquêtes d'Enola Holmes_ de Nancy Springer) apparaissait dans la série de la BBC.  
Et bien voilà, c'est fait.  
L'histoire est adaptée de _Un cadavre dans la bibliothèque_ d'Agatha Christie, de l'episode _Un cadavre sur l'oreiller_ des Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie et de _L'illustre client_ de Conan Doyle.  
La chanson est _Hey Brother_ d'Avicii.**

**Trailer: watch?v=WeOwYD2wQhU**

**Avertissement: J'adore Mycroft. Le point de vue est celui d'Enola (qu'on retrouve dans les livres). Donc ne me frappez pas.**

**Se passe entre les saisons 1 et 2. Probablement Sherlolly.**

Hey Brother

_Hey Brother !  
There's an endless road to rediscover.  
Hey Sister !  
Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Hey Brother !_  
_Do you still believe in one another ?_  
_Hey Sister !_  
_Do you still believe in love, I wonder ?_  
_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_What if I'm far from home ?_  
_Oh Brother I will hear your call._  
_What if I loose it all ?_  
_Oh Sister I will help you out_  
_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you,_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

Ne jamais regarder la télévision avec Sherlock Holmes.

Elle était avec John devant Game of Thrones. Plus précisément, l'épisode deux de la saison quatre, DVD nouvellement acquis.  
Mrs Hudson était dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'elle s'aventurait au dehors, traversait le salon en courant, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder ce qu'elle qualifiait de "tissu d'obscénités et de barbarie".  
Sherlock était dans sa chambre et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il y faisait. Il ne venait jamais regarder, ayant déclaré la série ennuyeuse dès la première minute du premier épisode de la première saison.  
Joffrey Baratheon s'étouffait à l'écran, ce qui les avait mis tout deux de TRÈS bonne humeur.  
Et tout d'un coup, Sherlock rappliqua sans crier gare.  
Il faut dire que le "CRÈVES, MAIS CRÈVES, _MOTHERFUCKER_!" de John n'avait été ni ce qu'il y a de plus courant, ni de plus discret. Suffisant en tout cas pour extirper l'ours de sa caverne, l'amener à s'avachir entre eux sur le canapé et lui faire jeter un regard morne à l'écran.  
Mrs Hudson, quand à elle, s'était figée au milieu du salon, un spray de nettoyant à vitre dans ses mains gantées de caoutchouc.  
- Oh, le pauvre garçon, s'apitoya-t-elle en néophyte qu'elle était.  
Fou-rire des deux fans.  
Pauvre garçon. Joffrey.  
Ils la vexèrent sûrement car elle repartit au galop dans la cuisine.  
- C'est la vieille qui a fait le coup. Ennuyeux, commenta Sherlock d'un ton lapidaire au bout de deux minutes.  
Et de se relever et de réintégrer son antre.  
Voilà comment spoiler la partie la plus intéressante de la saison. Sherlock était un véritable remède au suspense, et il ne le faisait même pas exprès. Le pire étant peut-être qu'il avait raison sur ce coup-là.  
C'était bien la vieille.

Watson éteignit la télévision et s'étira en baillant.  
- John, Enola, pour l'amour du ciel, trouvez lui une enquête, se plaignit Mrs Hudson. Il va finir par nous faire une bêtise.  
L'Enola en question monta se coucher sans un mot.  
Ce n'était quand même pas leur faute si la criminalité connaissait une baisse depuis quelques semaines. Dès que le téléphone sonnait, Sherlock se jetait dessus comme un junkie en manque dans l'espoir que ce soit Scotland Yard. Elle avait d'ailleurs parié avec le docteur que si Anderson frappait à la porte, Sherlock lui sauterait au cou.  
Mais pas d'enquête égal Sherlock en manque égal sauve qui peut. Enola l'affirmait en toute connaissance de cause.  
Sherlock, après tout, c'était son frère.

Contre toute attente, la nuit fut calme. Aucun coup de feu provenant du salon ne troubla son sommeil. À peine un petit "JE M'ENNUIE!" hurlé à trois heures du matin.  
Elle avait appris à faire abstraction.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine, si John était déjà habillé et prêt à partir au travail, comme à son habitude, Sherlock traînait encore pieds nus, cheveux en bataille, en pyjama et robe de chambre.  
Il la gratifia d'un grognement qui devait être un salut, mais Sherlock étant Sherlock, qui pouvait tout aussi bien être de la mauvaise humeur. Enola l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime, grand frère.  
Même si par moment elle se demandait qui était le plus âgé des deux.

Le téléphone sonna. Il bondit de sa chaise, renversa son café, manqua de se payer l'encadrement de la porte, et disparut dans le salon. John se replongea dans son journal dont il avait été momentanément distrait.  
- Du boulot, en ce moment? interrogea-t-il.  
Enola acquiesca.  
- Toujours le divorce des Dawson, marmonna-t-elle en remuant son café fumant pour faire fondre le sucre.  
- Ils n'arrivent toujours pas à s'entendre? s'esclaffa-t-il. Je croyais que c'était fini.  
- Toujours pas, soupira-t-elle. Maintenant, ils se disputent pour savoir qui va garder le chat.  
Stupide. On ne peut plus stupide.  
Elle travaillait dans un cabinet d'avocat de la City.  
Le divorce des Dawson, en cours depuis six mois, était devenu un sujet de plaisanteries sans fin au 221B. Enola grimaça rien que d'y songer.  
Mrs Dawson était une grosse femme boudeuse, toujours excessivement maquillée, aux cheveux d'un orange criard (perruque, selon Sherlock). Son mari, un petit type mince et quelconque, complètement effacé, avait fini par demander le divorce au bout de trente ans de mariage.  
Trente ans.  
Mariée à Mrs Dawson, Enola aurait tenu deux semaines.  
Maximum.  
En fait, elle ne l'aurait pas épousée. Mais ce n'était pas le rôle de l'avocat de le préciser.  
- Comment va Harry? s'enquit-elle.  
John soupira.  
- A ton avis?

Sherlock reparut, complètement surexcité. Tous aux abris.  
- J'ai une enquête! hurla-t-il.  
- Ô joie. On va peut être avoir la paix, se dit-elle.  
John soupira de soulagement.

- C'est quoi, cette fois? demanda la cadette Holmes.  
- Une gamine qui a disparu dans l'East End. Aucune piste. Cet imbécile d'Anderson pense qu'elle a fugué.  
Il renifla dédaigneusement. Enola savait ce qu'il pensait d'Anderson, et elle était assez d'accord avec lui. Ce type était un abruti fini et Sherlock allait se faire un devoir et une joie de lui prouver qu'il avait tort.  
Bien. Ça allait l'occuper un bout de temps. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne l'embarquerait pas dedans. Et John allait pouvoir mettre son blog à jour. Ça lui manquait, de lire ses petits compte-rendu.

Elle termina son petit déjeuner et remonta prendre une douche, vérifiant les produits d'hygiène au passage, au cas où Sherlock aurait encore fait des siennes, mais le savon semblait normal, le shampoing aussi. Depuis que John s'était retrouvé avec des cheveux bleu pétard, elle se méfiait.  
Une touche de maquillage, un tailleur pantalon et elle redescendit dans la cuisine.  
- Nouveau fard à paupière, commenta Sherlock. Il est mieux que l'ancien.  
Un compliment. De sa part, ça équivalait à une déclaration d'amour. Mais c'était vrai. Il était mieux que l'ancien. Le gris clair mettait en valeur ses yeux. Bleu-vert. Les même que les siens.

Enola leur souhaita une bonne journée et quitta Baker Street. Avec soulagement, elle constata que Sherlock n'avait pas remplacé le carburant de sa moto par un produit de sa fabrication. La bécane n'aurait pas survécu à une quatrième fois.  
Et Sherlock non plus.  
Enola Holmes et sa moto, c'était une longue histoire d'amour.

Par contre, les embouteillages du centre de Londres, elle s'en serait volontiers passée. Après une demi-heure à louvoyer entre les voitures, elle arriva en vue du building où elle travaillait. Si ce n'était pas un des plus haut de la City, c'est, de son avis, un des plus élégants, avec sa structure de verre et de métal.  
Le cabinet d'avocat Jenkins et Cie.

Rupert Jenkins avait une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux poivre et sel, un long nez en bec d'aigle et une honnêteté à toute épreuve. Incorruptible même pour tout l'or de Fort Knox.  
Cie désignait Matt Richardson, Miranda Hayes et Enola Holmes.  
Matt, l'avocat du deuxième étage, un geek à lunette qui jouait à World of Warcraft plus qu'il ne travaillait et lui demandait toutes les semaines de sortir avec lui. Sans succès.  
Miranda, la secrétaire de Jenkins, une petite vieille en chignon gris et tailleur strict, raide comme un balai et bavarde comme une pie, au courant de tout, qui cachait des magazines people dans ses tiroirs.  
Et elle, Enola Eudoria Elizabeth Holmes, vingt-cinq ans, célibataire, un mètre soixante-douze, avocate, propriétaire d'une Harley Davidson, arachnophobe et soeur d'un sociopathe de haut niveau.

Une grosse berline noire avec chauffeur était garée devant l'immeuble, mais sur le coup, elle n'y fit pas attention.  
À l'intérieur, Miranda était à son poste, dont elle ne déviait pas d'un millimètre de toute la journée. Elle la salua d'un hochement de tête sec et se replongea dans son magazine.  
- Monsieur Jenkins vous attends dans son bureau, dit-elle de sa voix de crécelle sans lever le nez.  
Ah. Ça y est, les Dawson ne divorçaient plus.  
Enola appella l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et, Ô surprise, Matt était à l'intérieur.  
Ça commençait bien.  
Il avait dû la voir arriver par sa fenêtre. Ce type avait un radar intégré.  
- Enola, est-ce que tu est libre pour...  
- Plus tard, Matt, l'interrompit-elle, et elle s'enferma dans la cabine.  
Il était encore plus obstiné que Sherlock, dans son genre. Mais elle aussi. Un trait de famille.  
Et de toute façon, chaque fois qu'elle engageait une relation sentimentale, son frère adoré débarquait et faisait tout capoter.

L'ascenseur était lent. Cinq minutes à grimper trois étages. Elle en profita pour envoyer un SMS à Sherlock.

Alors, cette enquête? EH

La réponse tomba au bout de trente secondes. Mais pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

Mycroft est chez ton boss. SH

Mycroft Holmes. _Aka the Iceman_.  
Le type le plus flippant qu'elle connaissait. Et accessoirement, son autre frère.  
Ah oui, parce que la fratrie Holmes comptait en fait trois membres. Mycroft, Sherlock, et Enola.  
Deux surdoués et une fille normale. Comme si le fait d'être arrivés avant elle leur avait donné le droit de tout prendre et de ne rien lui laisser.  
D'ailleurs, elle était bien plus proche de Sherlock que de Mycroft. Elle ne l'aimait pas et il le lui rendait bien.  
Si Sherlock était un sociopathe de haut niveau, Mycroft, lui, était un psychopathe de haut niveau.  
Et sa secrétaire, Anthea, un cyborg. En tout cas, c'est ce que prétendait Sherlock, et il n'avait pas tort. Il suffisait de voir comment elle le regardait avec des yeux enamourés, et la vitesse à laquelle elle obéissait au moindre de ses ordres. Quand à savoir ce qu'elle lui trouvait...  
Enfant, Enola se souvenait avoir demandé à leur mère s'il n'avait pas été échangé à la naissance. Apparemment, non. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ressemblait à ses cadets.  
Enola avait les mêmes pommettes hautes, le même teint pâle, les même yeux bleu-vert et les cheveux noirs épais de Sherlock, à ceci près qu'ils étaient raides et pas bouclés. Mycroft, lui, était roux, aux yeux encore plus clairs, avec un début de calvitie.  
À la limite, ils avaient tous les trois un physique de grande tige. Mais Mycroft avait un début de bedaine qu'il combattait vaillamment à coup de régimes tous plus inefficaces les uns que les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il avait presque quinze ans de plus qu'elle.  
Mycroft le prodige, Sherlock l'autiste et Enola la gamine qui s'était contentée d'être légèrement dyslexique. Mycroft la fierté de la famille, Sherlock le junkie et Enola la petite dernière parfaitement normale.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez Jenkins?  
Évidemment, elle aurait dû se douter de sa présence en voyant la berline. Forcément la sienne. Mais elle ne possédait pas les capacités de déduction dont ses aînés étaient si fiers.

Un rapport avec toi ou moi? EH  
Nope. SH

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas.  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent. On se serait cru dans Gladiator. Elle avait l'impression d'être le pauvre chrétien de l'Antiquité, livré au lion dans une arène.  
Son patron était assis à son bureau et _Mister the British Government_ debout, appuyé sur son inséparable parapluie.  
Un fois, elle avait failli lui demander s'il était fétichiste, mais s'était abstenue. Elle se demanda soudain s'il tomberait si elle le lui fauchait. À l'idée de Mycroft Holmes les quatre fers en l'air, elle ricana bêtement.  
Ça lui ferait les pieds.  
Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Même si elle était sa soeur, il serait capable de la faire virer. Et de tout rapporter à leurs parents. Et alors là...  
Il se retourna.  
Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux scanners à rayon X.  
Quoi? Il pouvait bien chercher, il ne trouverait rien de répréhensible. Elle portait un pantalon et pas de décolleté.  
- Enola.  
Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête.  
- Mycroft.  
- Tu as changé de fard à paupière.  
Elle était sûre qu'il allait faire la remarque. Gagné.  
- Comment va le régime?  
Pas pu s'en empêcher. Touché. Il fronça les sourcils.  
Elle l'affronta du regard. Le silence devint gênant. Jenkins se racla la gorge. Finalement, Mycroft se tourna vers lui.  
- Il va de soit que Miss Holmes aura droit à un congé jusqu'à ce que notre affaire soit règlée.  
Minute? Un congé?  
Le boss semblait très mal à l'aise, à présent. Il desserra le col de sa chemise. Un grosse veine palpitait à sa tempe. Mauvais signe, chez lui, la veine.  
- Évidemment, cela va de soit, finit-il par lâcher.  
Non, ça n'allait pas de soit.  
Mycroft sourit. Oh, mais qu'elle détestait son petit sourire satisfait.  
Il croyait peut-être qu'elle allait le laisser la priver de son boulot sans réagir? Non mais pour qui se prenait ce...  
- Tu vas trop loin, cette fois, Mycroft. Si tu crois que...  
Il lui fit face, mâchoires serrées. Ses sourcils froncés se rejoignaient quasiment au dessus de son nez.  
- L'intérêt de notre pays est en jeu dans cette affaire, et je ne tiens pas à ce que toi ou Sherlock...  
- Ne mêles pas Sherlock à ça!  
Elle avait crié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle de Sherlock. Il n'avait pas le droit.  
- Pour l'amour du ciel, Enola Eudoria Elizabeth Holmes, comporte toi en adulte responsable, siffla-t-il.  
- Je suis une adulte responsable depuis sept ans, cinq mois et deux jours, dommage que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, cracha-t-elle. Et j'espère être là quand _Mummy_ apprendra que tu me prives du travail qui me permet de payer mon loyer ET celui de Sherlock.  
C'était puéril et mesquin, elle le savait. Mais il l'avait cherché.

Mycroft ne cilla même pas.  
_The Iceman_ dans toute sa splendeur.  
Il soupira et se tourna vers Jenkins qui les regardait sans intervenir, les yeux exhorbités.  
- Le Gouvernement Britannique vous dédommagera pour le désagrément causé.  
- Le Gouvernement Britannique, bien sûr. Il n'y a que ça qui compte, n'est-ce pas, Mycroft?  
La bourde. Devant son patron. Mais il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre.  
Ses yeux la brûlaient mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas devant Mycroft.  
- Sherlock n'a que moi, avait-elle envie de hurler. La vérité, c'est que toi, t'en as rien à foutre de lui!  
Mais ça se bloquait dans ma gorge.

Au lieu de ça, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Son frère l'appellait mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.  
Matt passa la tête hors de son bureau, mais son expression le fit vite disparaître.  
Dans l'ascenseur, son téléphone vibra.

Enola, reviens. MH.

Elle enfouit l'engin au fond de son sac. Il vibra plusieurs fois pendant la descente, mais elle l'ignora royalement.  
Miranda ne bougea même pas lorsqu'elle traversa le hall au pas de course. Même si elle savait qu'elle irait ensuite cancaner avec le cercle de petites vieilles avec lequel elle jouait au bridge le mercredi.  
Mais ça lui était bien égal.  
Au moment de remettre son casque de moto, elle aperçut la silhouette de Mycroft derrière une des vitres. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir ses yeux fixés sur son dos. Deux trous glacés entre ses omoplates.  
Elle se dépêcha de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui. Enola retournait à Baker Street. Et tant pis si le bloc de glace qui lui servait de frère aîné débarquait et piquait sa crise. Ou si elle recevait un appel de sa mère, du genre "qu'as-tu encore fait à ton frère, Enola Holmes?"  
Il l'avait mérité.  
Et il pouvait toujours se brosser pour avoir des excuses.

En attendant, elle se retrouvait sans travail pour une durée indéterminée.  
Tant pis.  
Elle allait rester à la maison surveiller Sherlock. Lui au moins ne la voyait pas comme une gamine. C'était plutôt lui, le gamin. Un grand gamin qu'il fallait protéger.  
Comme un gros bébé, mais sans les couches.  
Quoique.  
Si on ne lui rappellait pas certaines choses indispensables comme se nourrir ou se laver, il ne le faisait pas. Enola était même sûre que si John ou elle n'étaient pas là, on finirait par le retrouver désséché au bout d'un mois. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Mycroft...

Elle ne souhaitait à personne, pas même à sa pire ennemie, de faire partie de la famille Holmes.

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**


	2. Chapter 2

Enola gara la Harley devant le 221B. La vitre de son casque était humide. Elle ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir si c'était parce qu'elle avait pleuré.  
Il était dix heures du matin, et elle se sentait déjà désoeuvrée. Encore un point commun qu'elle partageait avec Sherlock.  
L'hyperactivité.  
John et son frère étaient probablement partis, et Mrs Hudson en train de faire des courses. Sherlock n'avait plus de patchs de nicotine.  
Elle pensa un instant à appeler Molly Hooper, mais à cette heure-ci, elle travaillait. Tout le monde travaillait, sauf elle. Donc pas de Molly.  
Le 221B Baker Street n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle lorsqu'il était vide.

Mais comme il ne pouvait pas y avoir non plus que du négatif, lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'appartement, Sherlock était là. Avachi sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il y avait un nouveau trou au milieu du smiley jaune taggé à la bombe sur le papier peint.  
Et il était vêtu seulement d'un drap.  
- Sherlock, _for God's sake_, habilles-toi, soupira-t-elle.  
- Ça s'est mal passé.  
Ce n'était pas une question. Ça se passait toujours mal avec Mycroft, pour lui comme pour elle.  
Paraît qu'il trouvait que ses cadets se ressemblaient beaucoup trop.  
Faux.  
C'est lui qui ne leur ressemblait pas.  
- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Enola monta dans sa chambre, retira le tailleur pantalon, et enfila un jean slim, un T-shirt, des Doc Marten's aux couleurs du drapeau britannique et sa veste de moto en cuir noir. Une tenue décontractée que Mycrofr avait toujours détesté la voir porter, Dieu seul savait pourquoi.  
Pas assez _old school_ à son goût, certainement.

Elle redescendit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Sherlock.  
- Il a confié à ton boss le divorce d'un magnat du pétrole qatari qui entretient des relations commerciales avec le Gouvernement. Sa future ex-femme est une ressortissante britannique, et il ne faut pas créer d'incident diplomatique.  
- Ouais. Donc, en gros, ne pas impliquer la fratrie, songea-t-elle, dépitée. Merci, Mycroft, de nous tenir en si haute estime.  
- Je croyais que c'était Mycroft qui nous surveillait et pas l'inverse, dit-elle en se penchant par dessus son épaule pour lorgner l'écran.  
Tiens, il faisait ses repérages sur Google Earth maintenant?  
- J'ai mes services de renseignement aussi, ricana-t-il.  
Sur l'écran, des rangées de lotissements.  
- C'est l'East End?  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Le quartier où la fille a disparu.  
Il lui tendit une photo.  
- Riley Davis, dix-neuf ans, un mètre soixante deux, brune, yeux bleus, cinquante-six kilos, étudiante en architecture.  
La fille de la photo souriait à côté d'une femme qui lui ressemblait. Sa mère, certainement. Assez jolie, l'air heureuse.  
- Elle n'a pas fugué, n'est-ce pas?  
Sherlock lui lança un regard aigu et secoua la tête.  
- Non. Lestrade a interrogé sa mère. C'était une fille sans histoire, pas du tout le profil à s'enfuir, même si ce crétin d'Anderson est persuadé du contraire. La photo est la dernière qu'on ait d'elle.

Le téléphone sonna. Enola se leva et décrocha.  
- Holmes.  
- Enola? C'est l'inspecteur Lestrade.  
D.I. Grant Lestrade. Ou Greg. Elle ne savait plus.  
Elle tendit le combiné à Sherlock.  
- C'est pour toi. Grant Lestrade.  
- Greg! protesta l'intéressé au bout du fil.  
Greg, donc. Il allait falloir qu'elle le retienne une bonne fois pour toutes. Et Sherlock aussi.

Enola se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son estomac lui paraissait bizarrement creux.  
- J'ai faim à chaque fois que je croise Mycroft, observa-t-elle à voix haute. Il doit me stresser, tu ne crois pas, Sherlock?  
Avant de se rappeler que son frère ne risquait pas de l'écouter.  
Elle ouvrit le frigidaire. Mrs Hudson laissait presque toujours quelque chose. Avec un peu de chance, il y avait des gâteaux au citron. Ou des fruits secs.  
N'importe quoi.  
En tout cas, les étagères étaient pleines. De gâteaux au citron, point de trace.  
Mais à la place...  
- Sherlock, s'insurgea-t-elle, pourquoi y a-t-il un cerveau humain dans le frigo?  
Elle n'avait plus faim, tout d'un coup.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Elle enfila les gants de vaisselle roses de Mrs Hudson, attrapa la...chose, et la balança à la tête de Sherlock qui venait de pointer son museau à la porte.  
- Mon drap! protesta-t-il, avant de ramasser l'encéphale et de le replacer sur l'étagère réfrigérée.  
À pleine mains. Sans gants. Pas dégoûté, le frangin.  
Une grosse tache grisâtre s'étalait sur le drap blanc.  
- Je te préviens, tu le laves tout seul, asséna-t-elle.  
Non mais.  
- Je ne sais pas comment marche la machine, dit-il d'un air boudeur.  
- Mon Dieu. Même ça, il ne sait pas le faire, songea Enola, résignée.  
- Et bien, tu vas apprendre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il faisait ses yeux. Les yeux de chiot perdu. Mouillés. Immenses.  
Au secours. C'était horrible.  
Elle était un monstre sans cœur.  
Enola soupira.  
- C'est bon. Mais c'est la dernière fois. Après, tu te débrouilles.  
Ouais. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle continuerait à lui faire sa lessive pendant un bout de temps. Et aussi sa vaisselle, son ménage, son...bon, ok. Son frère n'était pas près de devenir indépendant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, l'inspecteur?  
- Un meurtre. Une fille retrouvée morte dans le salon d'un type sans histoire.  
Une sueur glacée coula le long de son dos. Le sourire de la fille de la photo lui revint en mémoire.  
- Riley Davis? demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.  
Il secoua la tête.  
- Apparemment non.  
Soulagement. Mais l'impression de malaise persistait.  
- Tu y vas?  
- Oui.  
Évidemment qu'il y allait. Question stupide.  
- Je viens avec toi, Sherlock.  
Il la regarda de biais. Son frère avait des yeux flippants. Pas autant que Mycroft, mais presque.  
- Sûre?  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.  
Elle ne précisa pas que Mycroft détestait la savoir mêlée aux enquêtes de Sherlock.

Sherlock acquiesça et monta s'habiller. Il n'était pas irresponsable au point de se balader dans la rue avec son drap.  
Quoique.  
La photo de la fille traînait toujours sur la table. Elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à sa mère.  
Enola ne croyait pas avoir de photo semblables d'elle avec sa mère. Peut-être une avec Sherlock, sur laquelle ils étaient petits.  
Déguisés en pirates.  
Avec Redbeard. Il était roux, ce chien. Comme Mycroft.  
Elle n'avait pas non plus de photo avec Mycroft. Il était bien trop occupé par ses études pour jouer avec des enfants. Si tant est que lui-même ai été un enfant un jour. Elle n'était pas née qu'il était déjà vieux.  
Mycroft avait sept ans lors de la naissance de Sherlock, et presque treize lors de celle d'Enola.

Mycroft, Sherlock, Enola. Leurs parents avaient vraiment fait fort sur ce coup là. Franchement, qui appellerait son enfant comme ça?  
Il devait exister au monde un seul Mycroft, un seul Sherlock, une seule Enola.  
Enola. L'anagramme d'_alone_, et elle était la seule fille.  
De plus, elle avait cru comprendre que Sherlock était en fait un nom féminin.  
John avait de la chance, lui. John, c'était un prénom ordinaire.

- On y va? la hèla Sherlock du vestibule.  
On aurait dit un gamin qui allait ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Une fille s'était fait trucider, peut-être deux, et il était content.  
Enola aurait été vulgaire, elle aurait dit _what the fuck_?  
Elle avait encore la photo de la fille dans la main. Machinalement, elle la glissa dans sa poche.  
- On prends la Harley?  
- Si tu veux, Sherlock.  
- Je peux conduire?  
- Nan.  
Enola Holmes adorait son frère. Mais elle aurait préfèré le tuer de ses mains plutôt que de le laisser conduire sa bécane.  
La moto démarrait à l'ancienne, au kick. Elle l'avait récupérée dans une casse et retapée elle-même. Alors laisser Sherlock la démolir? Hors de question.  
Il se mit à bouder. Mais au moins sur ce chapitre-là, elle avait toujours le dernier mot avec lui. Sherlock monta donc à l'arrière.  
- Accroches-toi, cow-boy, lança-t-elle avant de démarrer au quart de tour.

Direction, la morgue du St Barts.  
Ils y furent accueillis par Lestrade, le Georges Clooney de Scotland Yard, cheveux gris et air perpétuellement fatigué.  
Enola l'aimait bien.  
Il était moins obtus que les autres. Juste un peu moins. Et ne regardait pas Sherlock comme une bête curieuse ou un monstre. Une qualité qu'elle appréciait chez les gens.  
Malheureusement, il était accompagné de son sbire, Anderson, le légiste. Qui regardait Sherlock comme s'il était un cafard qu'il venait de trouver sous sa tasse de thé.  
Lui, elle ne l'aimait pas, encore plus que Mycroft, si c'était possible, et en plus, il était con. Vraiment. À se pendre.  
- Où est le cadavre? demanda Sherlock.  
Toujours direct, son frère.  
- Molly est en train de l'examiner.  
- C'est Riley Davis? demanda Enola.  
Anderson la regarda de travers, comme à son habitude. Elle lisait dans ses pensées aussi clairement que s'il parlait à haute voix.  
- La soeur du Taré. Deux Holmes pour le prix d'un.  
Et encore. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le troisième.  
- Non, dit Lestrade. Apparemment, elle s'appelait Ruby Williams. On a envoyé chercher sa patronne pour l'identifier formellement.  
- Sa patronne? demanda Sherlock.  
- Elle travaillait dans un club privé.  
Lestrade baissa la voix.  
- Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Oh oui, Enola voyait très bien, et Sherlock aussi. Lap-dance, pole-dance, strip tease et plus si affinité. Ceux qui disaient que les maisons de passes avaient disparu sont des imbéciles.

Dans la morgue, il faisait froid. Molly était déjà là, penchée au dessus du cadavre, vêtue de son éternelle blouse blanche, ses cheveux châtain clair ramenés en queue de cheval. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son visage s'éclaira en les voyant arriver.  
Sourire XXL.  
Molly était folle de Sherlock et cet imbécile était le seul à ne pas l'avoir encore remarqué. Elle le regardait avec les mêmes yeux mouillés qu'Anthea avec Mycroft, sauf qu'Enola aimait bien Molly, donc ça ne la gênait pas. Et puis elle était jolie, sympa...tout le contraire de, au hasard, Sally Donovan, qui n'était pas en vue pour l'instant.  
- Salut, Molly! lança-t-elle.  
- Enola. C'est rare de te voir ici, dit-elle par dessus le cadavre.  
- Je ne bosse pas. Café tout à l'heure?  
- Ça marche.

Sherlock était déjà en train de disséquer le cadavre du regard.  
Pauvre fille. Jolie, brune, visage en coeur, petit nez retroussé...  
Mais trop maquillée, à la limite du vulgaire. Elle semblait...apprêtée. Artificielle.  
Ses traits rappellaient vaguement quelque chose à Enola, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Sa gorge était ceinte d'une longue trace violette longiligne, son visage bleui sous le fond de teint, ses traits convulsés, sa bouche peinte en rouge violent grande ouverte. Sous le fard à paupière noir de fumée et l'épaisse couche de mascara, les yeux bleus étaient vitreux et écarquillés.  
Et l'expression...l'expression était celle d'une terreur pure.  
- Étranglée, dit Enola à voix basse.  
Elle n'était pas surdouée. Ni dotée de facultés d'observation incroyables comme ses frères. Mais elle pouvait déduire certaines choses lorsqu'elles étaient élémentaires.  
Molly hocha la tête.  
- Avec un ruban ou un lacet, énonça Sherlock. Elle ne s'est pas débattue, la trace est trop nette pour ça.  
C'était vrai. On aurait dit un tatouage ou un collier sombre, à même la peau.

Enola effleura la main de la morte sans le vouloir. Elle était froide. Froide comme de la glace. Elle s'écarta précipitamment.  
- Heure du décès, environ vingt-deux heure, hier soir. Je me trompe? dit son frère.  
- Non, confirma Molly.  
- L'homme qui l'a retrouvée est en garde à vue, intervint Lestrade. Elle était allongée par terre dans son salon.  
- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il l'a tuée et qu'il a ensuite appelé la police? lâcha Enola d'un ton sarcastique.  
La stupidité légendaire des agents du Yard.  
- Nous ne devons négliger aucune éventualité, assèna pompeusement Anderson, l'air exaspéré.  
- Imbécile, pensa-t-elle.

Le sergent Donovan fit son entrée, suivie d'une femme blonde élégamment vêtue.  
Elle aussi était beaucoup trop maquillée. Impossible de lui donner un âge. Elle pouvait avoir vingt-cinq comme quarante. Ses cheveux étaient visiblement décolorés et sa bouche peinte du même rouge violent que celle du cadavre. Et ses yeux gris indéchiffrables.  
- Mrs Pandora est arrivée, Inspecteur, annonça Donovan.  
Pandora. Un nom de scène, ça. La maquerelle?  
- La reconnaissez-vous, madame? demanda Lestrade, se décalant pour la laisser voir le cadavre.  
Sherlock avait les yeux fixé sur son visage et ne perd pas une miette de ses réactions. Elle recula, visiblement choquée.  
- Je...oui, elle s'appelait Ruby Williams, elle travaillait dans mon établissement, bredouilla-t-elle.  
- Depuis combien de temps? demanda abruptement Sherlock.  
- Six...six mois. Pourquoi?  
- Comme ça, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.  
La femme avait le regard perdu.  
- Je suis désolée, madame, mais vous allez devoir répondre à quelques questions.  
Elle tenta un sourire curieusement factice. Mais ses yeux tentaient désespérément d'éviter la vision du cadavre.  
- Oui...oui, bien sûr.  
Elle vacilla un peu.  
Lestrade la rattrapa par un bras, et Molly lui tendit un verre d'eau.  
- Vous seriez plus à l'aise dans le bureau, observa-t-elle.  
- Évidemment, dit Lestrade. Holmes, vous venez?  
Anderson eut une expression horrifiée que son patron ignora.  
Ils quittèrent la chambre froide et elle resta seule avec Molly qui replaça le drap sur le cadavre.  
- Tu vas l'autopsier?  
La pathologiste retira ses gants et sa blouse.  
Il faut attendre l'ouverture officielle de l'enquête. Et tu m'as promis un café, tu te souviens? sourit-elle.

Il y avait un Starbuck pas loin du St Barts. Molly et Enola étaient des clientes assez régulières, alors que Sherlock et John préféraient aller chez Angelo.  
Molly commanda un décaféiné.  
- Quoi de neuf? demanda la cadette Holmes en s'accoudant au bar.  
- Pas grand chose, soupira-t-elle. Les cadavres se suivent et se ressemblent. Hier, c'était deux gamins renversés par un automobiliste et aujourd'hui...  
- Il y a une autre fille qui a disparu, tu le savais?  
Molly la regarda de biais.  
- Une autre fille? Sherlock pense qu'il y a un lien?  
Enola haussa les épaules.  
- Aucune idée. Les voies de Sherlock sont impénétrables.  
Molly rit. Elles se connaissaient depuis le lycée.

Son téléphone vibra. Enola le sortit machinalement.  
Mycroft.  
_Shit._

Es-tu dans de meilleures dispositions? MH

Nope. Elle fit défiler les autres messages.

Enola, ton comportement est inqualifiable. MH  
Enola, reviens ici. MH  
Enola? MH  
Enola, c'est important. MH  
Réponds. MH  
S'il te plaît? MH  
Bouder n'arrangeras pas les choses. MH

Elle n'était ni son chien ni une gamine de cinq ans, et il avait tendance à l'oublier. Elle tapa un message laconique mais clair. Au moins, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

Vas au diable. EH

Envoyé. Accusé de réflexion. Confirmation de lecture.  
Bien.  
- Tout va bien? demanda Molly.  
Elle avait de jolis yeux bruns inquiets. Enola s'aperçut qu'elle devait faire une drôle d'expression.  
- C'était Mycroft, soupira-t-elle.  
- Oh.  
Molly n'ignorait rien de ses relations avec son frère aîné, pour l'avoir plusieurs fois surprise en larmes dans les toilettes du lycée.  
- Et toi? dit-elle pour changer de sujet, relègant Mycroft dans le coin le plus sombre de son esprit.  
- Moi?  
Molly rougit.  
- Et bien, euh...j'ai rencontré, enfin on ne se fréquente pas vraiment mais...  
Enola fut soudain soudain toute oreilles.  
- Il s'appelle Jim. Jim Moriarty.  
Ça ne lui disait rien.  
- Il travaille aussi à l'hopital?  
Molly rougit encore plus et hocha la tête.  
- Romance de bureau, sourit Enola. Et Sherlock?  
Molly ressemblait à présent à une tomate bien mûre.  
- Tu es la seule femme que Sherlock supporte, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux baissés. Il est...  
- Marié à son travail, ouais. C'est ce qu'il prétend, soupira la cadette Holmes. Mais il t'aime bien, tu sais.  
La tomate était à présent beaucoup trop mûre.  
Elle croisa ses doigts sous son menton.  
- Sherlock est quelqu'un de rationnel à l'extrême qui préfère nier ce qu'il est dans l'incapacité d'expliquer.  
- Les sentiments, dit Molly.  
- Oui. Les sentiments, entre autres. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup...

Sherlock sortait d'un pas rapide du St Barts, rajustant son écharpe. Il se dirigea droit vers le Starbuck.  
- Comment sait-il que nous sommes là? chuchota Molly.  
Enola haussa les épaules.  
- Il nous voit à travers la vitre. Ma moto n'a pas bougé de sa place. Il m'a entendu te proposer un café tout à l'heure. Pas difficile.

Sherlock semblait préoccupé.  
- Alors? Il se laissa tomber sur le tabouret.  
- Selon sa patronne, Ruby Williams manquait à l'appel depuis vingt heures hier soir. Elle était censée la remplacer pour un numéro de "danse". Il l'ont attendue jusqu'à deux heures du matin.  
Au mot "danse", Sherlock mima des guillements avec ses doigts.  
- Tu n'as pas dit qu'elle était morte vers vingt-deux heures, non?  
Le détective hocha la tête et croisa ses doigts sous son menton, le regard dans le vague.  
- Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans cette affaire. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cadavre, les circonstances ou la patronne. Oh, _for God's sake_!  
Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le restaurant sous les regards intrigués des clients. Enola jeta un regard désolé à Molly.  
Un Sherlock frustré devenait infréquentable, voir dangereux.  
Elle regrettait soudain l'absence de John.  
Enola se leva.  
- Il va devenir impossible tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé la solution du problème. Je crois que je ferais mieux de le ramener, soupira-t-elle.  
Molly acquiesça.

Sherlock se retourna soudain dans une pose théâtrale, le doigt pointé sur sa soeur.  
- La patronne! C'est le maillon faible, s'exclama-t-il à haute voix. Enola, je veux que tu enquêtes sur elle.  
Les clients les dévisageaient vraiment bizarrement à présent.  
- Et si tu me racontais ton plan en détail à la maison, hein, Sherlock? dit-elle en le poussant hors du Starbuck, adressant un signe de la main à Molly, qui riait franchement.

Enola eut à composer avec le fait d'avoir un Sherlock surexcité sur sa selle. Pas facile à gérer. Néanmoins, il n'y eut pas d'autre accident qu'une poubelle renversée.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Baker Street, une grosse berline noire était garée devant.  
- Alerte Mycroft, murmura Enola.  
Elle freina brusquement et fit bifurquer la Harley dans une petite ruelle hors de vue.  
- Il y a _the Crucible_ a l_'Oldvic Theater_ qui passe en ce moment, avec Richard Armitage. Tu veux aller le voir? proposa-t-elle négligemment.  
Sherlock aimait le théâtre, et elle adorait Richard Armitage. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.  
- Combien de temps ça dure? répondit Sherlock d'un ton tout aussi détaché.  
Elle fit une rapide estimation.  
- Trois bonnes heures, je dirais, avec les entractes.  
Il leur fallait bien un prétexte, non?  
- Ce sera avec joie, conclut Sherlock. Avec un peu de chance, il se sera lassé quand nous reviendrons.

**reviews?**


End file.
